This invention relates to a bracket and headrail assembly for window coverings, and more particularly, to a bracket and headrail assembly that provides zero clearance between the headrail and a ceiling or a window casing.
Window coverings typically operate on some type of hardware system that is installed above a window. Typically, that hardware system is installed inside a headrail for a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. The headrail is typically mounted on brackets which are attached to the ceiling or to the casing of a window. The brackets typically engage the top, back or bottom of the headrail. Whenever a headrail is engaged or otherwise coupled to one or more brackets, some clearance above the rail must be provided. This clearance produces a space between the headrail and the window casing or ceiling. This space is not desirable because the brackets remain partially exposed and the integrity of the shade provided by the window covering is compromised.
Currently, several types of brackets are used in the window coverings industry. One type of bracket is installed along the window frame. The headrail with the window covering is hooked onto an arm extending from the bracket, and then, using the hooked part of the bracket as a pivot element, rotated into position until it snaps onto a second arm of the bracket. Another type of bracket allows the rail to slide into position on the horizontal flat surfaces along the top and bottom of the bracket and then lock into position by means of a locking element.
The pivoting-type brackets discussed above are less than desirable since substantial space between their top surface and the headrail is produced. Moreover, this space cannot be easily eliminated because of the nature of the snap-in feature they incorporate. Brackets with a sliding surface, also discussed above, have significantly smaller spaces where light may get through; however, the installation process forces the rail into its top position before it reaches its final, fully installed position, pressing against the ceiling or window casing and scratching the ceiling or window casing as the rail is slid into its final resting position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bracket and headrail assembly that will hide its brackets and eliminate light leakage at the top of the headrail with an installation process that will not scratch the window casing or ceiling.